I am a Ghost
by tokidoki076
Summary: Trying to resist was not an option. Trying to escape was not an option. She was his property. But what happens when someone comes into her life and offers to change all that? O.C.XOrochimaru/Kabuto/Sasuke. LEMON, rape, drug abuse and violence. R&R pleez!
1. The Moonlit Festival

**Hi, and thank you for reading my fanfiction :)**

**Just a quick heads up before you read the first chapter -the nature of this novel is, at times, extremely graphic and could be disturbing. There is rape, sex, drug abuse, and violence in most/all of the chapters. Read at your own discretion ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>The Moonlit Festival<p>

Tomoko had always considered herself normal. She was fifteen. Her jutsu was nothing particularly special –she was just a genin, and a weak one at that. She didn't get outstanding grades, or horrendous grades. She wasn't extraordinarily popular, nor was she a friendless loser. Normal.

Hurriedly, she wadded up the clothes she was holding, shoving them underneath her pillow right before her mother stuck her head inside her room. "Honey, Dad and I are about to leave for Granny Toshiko's," she said in her gentle voice. "Are you sure you don't want to come? A week is an awful long time to be alone…"

Tomoko had heard the story about how her mother became a genin and quit after just a month, unable to handle the stress combined with her delicate nature and frequent anxiety attacks, easily understanding that she was too gentle, too soft. Her mother's chief concern in life was helping and healing, therefore making her a perfect candidate to become a medical ninja's assistant. These days, she split most of her time between keeping the hospital running, traveling to the outpost town twenty miles south of Iwagakure to tend to her sick and dying grandmother, and trying to form a bond between herself and Tomoko.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Tomoko replied, smiling. "I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself."

Her mother wringed her delicate hands together. "I know," she said quietly. "Just...just stay with your friends, don't talk to strangers, and make sure you get home before midnight, okay?" Tomoko was sure she could see tears welling up in her radiant green eyes. She slid back out into the hall, softly sliding the door closed behind her.

Tomoko always thought that her mother was a beautiful woman. Those slender, graceful hands and milky-white complexion were two things Tomoko had inherited from her, along side the delicate facial structure that made her look frail and oval eyes. They were an interesting dark, stormy gray-blue, a trait given to her by her father. Her coffee-colored hair was a mixture of her parents' genes. Tomoko sighed softly. She wished she was as beautiful as her mother.

After about an hour of waiting around the house, Tomoko went back to her room and extracted the clothes she had thrown under her pillow earlier. Smoothing out the fabric on her bed, she hoped she hadn't wrinkled them, and pulled them on. Her friend Kaede had gladly lent her some clothes when she invited Tomiko to go to the festival occurring that very night with a group of friends. She had let her borrow a short, pleated, purple skirt that barely covered her undergarments, and a plain white deep v-neck that her mother wouldn't even let her look at while shopping.

Contented with her appearance, Tomoko slid her feet into a pair of plain black sandals and went out to meet up with her friends.

* * *

><p>The festivals in Iwagakure were always exhilarating affairs, with all the multi-colored paper lanterns, the commotion, laughter, and the smell of sweets and savories drifting through the streets. Tomoko and her friends were just about to duck into a small building converted into a puppet theatre when Tomiko felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around, a smile from Ichiro's last joke still lingering on her lips, to see a young man, maybe three or four years her senior, standing behind her. He was quite handsome, with dark, kind eyes and silver hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He waved in a cute manner, looking fondly down at Tomoko, whom was about a head shorter.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked good-naturedly.

The boy smiled sweetly. "Yes. I think we know eachother, you see," he said. If he were blushing, Tomoko couldn't tell in the dim light. "Yakushi Kabuto? I participated in the Chunin exams a few months ago, but didn't make it through. We talked a few times, I think. You're Hatsumomo Tomoko?"

Tomoko studied the boy; yes, he did look quite familiar. "Hey, I think I do remember you!" she exclaimed, leaning over to give him a quick hug. "Its nice to see you."

Kabuto smiled, returning the hug. "We should sit together," he suggested. "Would that be okay?"

Inside, Tomoko was thrilled. An attractive, older boy was pretty much asking her out on a date. She only had one answer to his question. "I'd love to, Kabuto!"

After leaving her gawking friends, the two took a bench towards the back of the room, situated in a semi-isolated area. As the lights dimmed further, the boy leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

The meager distance between their legs closed as Kabuto shifted closer to her. She could feel his arm drape over her shoulders, a gesture that made Tomoko swoon and shiver. "I'm not sure if I'll be too interested in the show…sitting next to you."

Although his words sounded innocent, they dripped with allure and seductiveness. His rapid advances made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but Tomoko didn't perceive any apparent danger in this situation, with her being a naïve youth, and quickly had forgotten all the warnings her mother had stressed about staying with her friends and not taking to people she didn't know. She just wanted to have her guiltless, teenage fun right now.

Kabuto and Tomoko spent the show sharing empty, flirtatious whispers to one another, laughing quietly every now and then. By the end of the ten minute puppet show, she had somehow ended up cradled into Kabuto's chest, nearly sitting in his lap. After stretching his arms briefly, Kabuto asked; "Would you mind spending the evening with me? I'd really like to get to know you some more."

Forgetting her friends, Tomoko smiled up at him as they walked out of the puppet theatre. "Of course," she said.

After around five minutes of walking around and enjoying the festival, Tomoko felt Kabuto gently intertwine his fingers with hers. As she flashed a shocked look at him, he quickly dropped her hand, mumbling an unintelligible apology. Blushing, Tomiko hesitantly reached to grasp his hand again. "No…its okay, it just surprised me." She smiled shyly up at him, knowing that this would be the most memorable evening of her life.

After the festivities had ended, Kabuto offered to walk her home, which Tomoko eagerly took him up on. The trip back to her house was short, much shorter than she'd have liked. Kabuto was just so interesting to talk to, a very personable boy with heaps of charming, funny anecdotes. Soon, they stood on the threshold of her home, standing close together in the shadows cast by the eaves of the roof.

Kabuto looked at her, his eyes loving. "I really had fun tonight, Tomoko-chan," he said, the suffix he added earning a giggle from the girl.

"I did too," Tomoko said. A question suddenly sprang to her mind, and she felt slightly stupid for not asking it earlier. "Hey, Kabuto, you never told me. Where-"

Kabuto placed a hand beneath her chin, cutting her words off with a gentle kiss. When their lips met, Tomoko murmured in surprise, eyes wide open. For several seconds, he kissed her with lips closed, but soon groaned into her lips with longing, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Tomoko stiffened, eyes filled with a mixture of shock and fear. She tried to pull away, but couldn't escape Kabuto's need-filled embrace as his tongue ravaged her maw. Finally, making sounds of protest that he had mistaken for moans, she placed her hands between them and shoved him away from her, backing into the front door of her house.

"No, no its way too soon for that," she said, panting from the air deprivation given to her by the intrusive kiss.

Kabuto stepped towards her, reaching out apologetically. "Tomoko, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Tomoko interrupted him. "Kabuto, I think you should go home." She unlocked her house and stepped inside. "Goodnight."


	2. Violation

**Hi, everyone :) this is just a quick heads up about this chapter and probably most of the chapters following it, because they include pretty graphic rape scenes. It is an angst drama after all...**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, I don't own Naruto. Blah.**

* * *

><p>Violation<p>

Tomoko walked across the hallway of her empty home, towel drying her hair, still damp from her shower. After her encounter with Kabuto under the porch, her thoughts felt muddled and confused, giving her the impression that her body was now tainted. After brushing her teeth twice and putting a noticeable concave in the bar of soap, scrubbing her skin until it was bright red, she still felt dirty.

After she shut her door, she went to her dresser to fetch an oversized shirt and fresh undergarments from the drawers. Suddenly, the lights flickered off, and Tomoko froze in fear. A pair of strong, callused hands settled on her shoulders, feeling achingly familiar. "Mmm, Tomoko-chan," Kabuto's voice rumbled in her ear. He began grinding his crotch on her rear end, inhaling her scent deeply. She could feel his developing hardness introduce himself through the layer of clothing and towel that she wore secured above her bust.

"K-Kabuto," she stammered. "Wh-what a-are you doing h-h-here? P-please leave n-n-now…" She cut off in a gasp as Kabuto pressed his lips against the side of her neck, right behind her ear. He had automatically sought out her soft spot. She knew what was happening, and it made her want to die. Not here, not now, and not with _him_.

His tongue gently massaged the patch of skin, leaving it gleaming with saliva as he moved his head to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He manipulated her like a puppet, turning her body around and pushing her against the dresser. "You see, I have certain…desires…and you've managed to awaken those desires tonight. I want my needs fulfilled, by none other than you, Tomoko-chan." The nickname, which had earlier sounded so sweet and endearing, now felt dirty and wrong. This boy wasn't a boy –he was a young man, driven senseless by hormones and yearnings. Tomoko could only blame herself for falling for his flattery.

Kabuto fiercely kissed her mouth, biting her lip until they both could taste her blood, his tongue plunging as far back as anatomically possible. Shrieking in pain and terror, Tomoko's attempts to fend him off were wasted. One of his hands tangled in her damp, dark hair, holding her close, while the other ripped her towel from her body. Trapping her between him and the dresser, Kabuto tugged at his pants with the free hand, the clothing landing at his ankles. Tomoko murmured in fear as he began to get himself off.

The moaning ensuing from him grew more intense, his hot breath blasting her face. He gnawed at her lip urgently, drawing more blood as something hot and wet splattered over her thighs and stomach. Tomoko began to cry, overwhelmed by her current predicament. She had never even imagined that she would ever be raped.

"Oh, don't be that way," Kabuto said, forcibly wrapping her legs around his waist, throwing her on the bed. Her head banged as it made contact with the bed frame, coaxing a screech of pain from the girl's bleeding lips. "Fuck, Tomoko-chan," he moaned, pulling his shirt off. "You're just too sexy for your own good…"

Kabuto pulled her into the middle of the bed, noting the dark liquid dripping down the wall where her head had made contact, smiling in satisfaction. He mounted her, his body acting like a cage as he began torturous ministrations on her sensitive body. His lips closed around the petals on her breasts, slightly darker than her creamy skin. The suction and licks he showered upon the thin-skinned buds coerced them into hardened buds. Tomoko's body shook with pain as he began to use his teeth, gently at first, then intensified to full out gnawing. When his mouth left her chest, her nipples were swollen painfully, blood oozing from the teeth marks.

Kabuto began traveling south over her body, dragging his tongue over the flat plane of her stomach, licking up the sweat and blood that had trickled down from her breasts. As she realized his destination, Tomiko began struggling violently, screaming at the top of her lungs.

He erupted in laughter, quickly silencing her screams with another kiss, gagging her with his tongue. He replaced his mouth with his hand, dissolving into another bout of laughter. "You're a virgin cunt, aren't you?" he taunted her, pausing to lick the tears from her cheeks. "By the way you dressed this evening, you'd think you had been around and back a few times. Oh, you looked like a little whore." Kabuto chucked again. "Now, don't you dare scream…or I'll do something very bad to you."

As he began to bend between her legs again, a whimper built up in Tomoko's throat, growing into another shriek. Her head snapped to the side as Kabuto slapped her, a fiery red handprint glowing on her cheek. His fist pounded into her cheek, coaxing another cry from her throat. He smacked her around a bit, cursing at her all the while. When he finally stopped, Tomoko had been beat into a slow, lethargic state, mumbling from the pain as blood ran from her nose.

Kabuto grasped her shoulders, staring her straight in the eye. "I didn't want to do that, you know," he hissed at her. "But you gave me no choice."

She drawled, stumbling over her words as she protested futilely. He dug a finger into the sopping slit between her legs, dragging the fingernail through the fleshy tissue, Tomiko emitting a small groan of pain. "Your mouth says no…" he said, smirking as he plunged four fingers into the hot, tight hole. "But your body and mind beg for more…" Tomoko moaned in pain as he stretched out her weeping sex, moving sluggishly as she tried to fend him off. "Tell me you didn't secretly want this, Tomiko-chan," he purred as she contracted around his hand, plummeting into her first orgasm. "Tell me you aren't begging for more in your mind. I won't believe you, because it's a _lie._"

Kabuto removed his dripping digits, licking her forcibly extracted love juices from them in a disturbing matter, grinning manically at Tomoko. He ducked his head between her legs and began to eat her out, making loud slurping sounds as he lapped up the liquid that continued to flow. When he had sucked her dry, he took his teeth and bit down on the sensitive nub above the opening, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for her to feel the pain.

She shrieked out in agony, twitching and shifting. Kabuto rushed to drown out her screams with his tongue, giving her a taste of herself. "Mmm, you taste so divine, Tomiko-chan," he murmured, returning his mouth to her soft spot behind her ear. "And so wet, so…tight." The man grinned at her. "Unlike you, I'm not a liar. This will hurt a lot."

Kabuto pushed himself against her virgin entrance, enjoying the involuntary moans of pleasure flowing from Tomoko's lips as he rubbed the tip of his manhood against the tender area. He began to force his way in, the girl's cries of pain muffled by his lips and tongue as the hot tunnel tried to reject his large size, breaking the tissue that acted as a barrier. When Kabuto had sheathed himself inside, he didn't even give her time to recover, get accustomed to his size –instead, he slid out quickly before thrusting back into her with immense force. He seemed to enjoy her tears and screams he captured with his mouth and tongue, smiling against her lips.

_I'm not here, this isn't happening...I'm not here, this isn't happening...I'm not here, this isn't happening, I'm not here this isn't happening, I'mnotherethisisn'thappening!_

After several minutes of intense pounding, it seemed like all of the muscles in Tomoko's muscles constricted at once, her eyes rolling back in her head before fluttering shut. Her already constricting walls tightened their grip on his intruding member, threatening to squeeze it off. Despite the pain, her hot juices flowing like honey over his shaft coaxed him easily into his orgasm. His seed flooded into her body, overfilling it and sending considerable amounts of their mixed liquids oozing onto the bed clothes.

Fighting to fit in a few more violent rams into her cavern, Kabuto collapsed from exhaustion, landing heavily on Tomoko, her breath hissing out as he knocked the wind out of her. Panting, he looked with pride at what he had done to her; her lips had been abused and tortured, marked with a crescent-shaped wound where Kabuto had sunk his teeth into the bottom lip, swollen and bright red from overuse. Her faces and breasts were red from his abusive slapping when she had fought against him for her virginity, a bruise blossoming over her left cheekbone. Several red splotches decorated her throat and chest –souvenirs, from the night her essence was stolen from her, that would soon turn black and blue.

Kabuto chucked, rolling off of her. He smeared the juices that lingered on his member on Tomoko's cheek before slipping back into his clothes. "You think this was bad," he said evilly. "I was just preparing you for what Lord Orochimaru is going to do to you in a couple of hours." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Oh, you're going to beg for me instead of him. Of course, he won't like that at all..."

At the sound of Orochimaru's name, Tomoko's exhausted, pain-induced haze cleared for a split second. "Orochimaru?" Her voiced drawled lazily. She had heard about the legendary S Ranked criminal, hailing from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was the stuff of nightmares, a constant threat in the shinobi world.

Kabuto laughed again, shoving his glasses back onto place at the bridge of his nose, knocked to the floor while he was raping Tomoko. "That's right." He dug through the clothes she'd left piled on the floor, too lazy to clean them up. Coming up with a plain cotton yukata, he sauntered over to her and dressed her in the garment, tying it off messily.

Taking her damp, sweaty body in his arms, cradling her bridal-style, he carried her to the window and nudged it open with his foot. "You're going to be Lord Orochimaru's little toy."


	3. Numb

Numb

Tomoko slowly felt herself return to the living world, senses hazy and mind racked with a splitting headache. She felt the coldness of metal against her bare skin, and she laboriously lifted an aching arm to touch her sweat-dampened forehead. Only when she tried to move one of her legs did she notice the excruciating pain in her abdomen.

"If I were you, I'd keep very, very still," a silky voice called to her.

Dragging her eyelids upwards, Tomoko found herself on a metal table, an overhead light beating fiercely down on her. She assumed she was in some sort of hospital. Everything outside of three feet from her table was cloaked in shadow. She tried to swallow, her throat scratching dryly, like sandpaper. Her lips were also flakey and sore, Kabuto's bite mark still etched onto her bottom lip.

A man emerged from the darkness, his pallid skin glowing whiter than hers in the light. Long, lank locks of black hair fell in his face, reaching to brush the middle of his back. As their eyes met Tomoko felt herself overcome with a paralyzing sensation –the worst fear she'd ever felt. Those glinting chips of amber, with the pupil scraping down the pool of dark gold like a slash from a kunai, seemed to look right through her, searching through her mind and discovering her secrets and weaknesses. Those eyes held the knowledge that was impossible to acquire over a single lifetime. The man frowned slightly. "Oh, my dear, are you frightened of me? Now why is that?" He laughed darkly.

Tomoko knew who the man was at once, her voice coming out as a scratchy, strangled sound as she tried to say it. "Orochi…maru…"

Orochimaru smiled sadistically. "What talents you have, my dear girl," he said. "Able to make my name seem so alluring while sounding like your vocal cords had been grinded up and reduced to dust. But I'd much prefer that you call me _Lord _Orochimaru." He leered down at her, eyes flickering over her prone, nude body. "It claims dominance over my followers, although the term 'dominance' means something a little different to you than to my disciples."

"Are you going to rape me now?" Tompko asked in her tormented voice.

The serpentine man laughed at her. "You catch on quick, you little whore," he said, gently stroking the bruise that marred her cheekbone. "Yes, I will rape you. But not now –I don't want you to die on me. As you've noticed, by the pain, I've done a few…modifications to your reproductive system." Orochimaru smiled darkly. "We couldn't have any babies filling up your cum-dumpster of a womb, so I took the liberty of removing your ovaries."

Tomoko's eyes widened as she strained to look at her naval. Just as Orochimaru said; two small, slightly red incisions marred splotchy skin, black stitches binding the wounds together. She wasn't in a hospital ward –she was in an operating room. "No, no," she attempted to wail in her gravely voice. She gingerly touched the cuts in her skin with a finger, crying out in pain. "You monster!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukuku…" He wrapped a piece of rubber around her bicep, halting the circulation, and retrieved a syringe a quarter of the way filled with cloudy liquid. He pierced her skin with the needle, finding purchase in one of her veins almost immediately. "This is opium," he said, depressing the plunger slowly. "Any efforts to fight back or escape will be wasted now, with this in your system."

He was right, because after a moment, Tomoko felt the splitting pain in her head ease, the drug taking root in her system. The whole operating room began to twist in a dizzying, nauseating way. His words seemed to echo as he spoke, he sounded distant, like he was yelling to her down a long tunnel. "You won't be awake for much longer. While you're unconscious, Kabuto will come and heal the incisions with his chakra." He smirked, his face going in and out of focus rapidly. "Don't worry; he's not permitted to do anything to you without my permission. You'll be given something to eat and water when you wake."

Tomoko felt Orochimaru's mouth press against hers. In her fuddled mind, she wondered how someone who looked so much like a reptile could have such warm, human lips.

As she closed her eyes, a single tear escaped onto her cheek, slowly dripping into her hair as she sank into a drug-induced sleep.

* * *

><p>Tomoko awoke to the sound of someone calling to her softly. As she produced signs of wakefulness, a hand supported the back of her head, pushing something to her parched lips. A few drops of a liquid dripped into her mouth and her eyes opened.<p>

_Water._

Gripping at the shoulder of the person that had given her life-saving fluids, she drank as fast as she could, protesting with whining noises when the drink was taken away from her. "Hey, calm down on that. You don't want to spit it all back up again."

Tomoko looked up to see Kabuto smirking down at her. "Get away from me!" she shrieked, thrashing wildly on the table. The water fell to the floor during her struggles.

Kabuto's arms wrapped around her in a vice-tight grip, her kicking and clawing as useless as if he were restraining a three year old child. Giving up after several long moments, Tomoko stared at him, expression solid, eyes slightly glassy from the drug Orochimaru had given her earlier. "I hate you."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know." After a moment of just looking at her, he helped her sit up and gave her the cup to drink from. "Take it easy," he warned this time.

Tomoko ignored him, and, as she drank at a greedy-yet-reasonable pace, noticed that she was now clothed. She wore a short, dark blue yukata, wrapped around her so that it exposed most of her chest, with long, loose sleeves. She wore nothing on her feet. She assumed it was so, if she did manage to get outside, she wouldn't be able to make it far without being apprehended and brought back.

After finishing the water, she gave it back to Kabuto, who set it on the tray. "Come, Orochimaru requests your company now that your injuries have been taken care of."

He acted as a necessary, but unwanted, crutch to Tomoko as she took small, shaky steps across the cold stone floor, motor skills impaired; griping his forearm like it was her lifeline. Soon, she was walking down the hall at a moderately normal, pace, although her gait resembled that of a zombie, lethargic and partially sedated from the dose of opium Orochimaru had administered. She was lead through a labyrinth of small, crisscrossing corridors. Tomiko took this as another precaution to ensure her staying hidden inside this underground fortress, now her prison.

Eventually, Tomoko was led through a reinforced doorway, far from the operating room. Kabuto knocked twice, and Orochimaru's voice called to them from inside. "Come in…"


	4. Sweet Anguish

Sweet Anguish

"Come in…" Lord Orochimaru's voice was as smooth as silk, although it was polluted by poison.

Kabuto pushed the door open, shoving Tomoko gently into the room, dimly lit by candlesticks clustered on the desk. It must have been the Lord's private quarters, sparsely furnished with a desk, chair, and a shelf containing jars filled with cloudy liquids, something floating within them. A simple futon was situated in the corner of the room, along with a small chest of drawers across from the bed. Scrolls littered the place, cluttering the desk, scattered over the floor, and stacked in a partially opened drawer in the desk.

The snake-like man sitting on the desk chair turned, smiling broadly when he saw that Kabuto had brought him Tomoko, shirtless. "Ah, perfect," he said, getting up from his seat and crossing towards his prize. "You can leave now, Kabuto-san."

His loyal follower nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him as he left. Orochimaru looked at her lustfully, dragging a hand gently over her chest before bringing it to rest just under her chin. His eyes hardening, a ferocious growl ripped through his teeth and he crushed his lips against his. This time around, Tomiko's mouth opened as she gasped, him taking it as an invitation to ravage the wet cavern.

Tomoko breathed a long, involuntary moan as he began bestowing kisses to her neck, hitting that one spot behind her ear. Smirking into her skin, he began to tease the sensitive spot with his moist tongue, compulsorily extracting more pleasured sounds from the girl. "Hearing you whimper," he murmured in her ear. "Makes me so _hard…_"

Orochimaru gripped her wrist with one hand, fighting her easily as she tried to resist, and directed it to his crotch, his member beginning to pulsate underneath her hand. She could feel the heat through his pants. He pulled her roughly, laying down on the futon and trapping her between his legs.

"Take my pants off, Tomoko-chan," he said simply, gesturing to the tent forming at his crotch.

She hissed quietly in disbelief as he said this, trying to break free of his grasp. Snarling in anger, he twisted a handful of her long, unkempt hair until she screamed.

"I said…take. Off. My. Pants," he said through his teeth.

Tears streaming from her eyes, Tomoko begged for relief, pulling at the waistband of his pants, throwing them off clumsily. He didn't have on any undergarments. His massive erection sprang forth in front of her face, a white, pulsating shaft, as long and thick as her forearm. It was an inhuman amount of genitalia for a man to posses, making her wonder in terror just what exactly Orochimaru was.

His manhood looked strange up close, like an alien artifact, radiating heat and rippling with protruding veins. The next orders Orochimaru demanded were just as simple and threatening as the first. "Now suck it."

Tomoko looked up at him blankly, like she couldn't believe what he had just told her to do, and began to weakly struggle.

Sighing, Orochimaru fought her, wrapping her fingers around throbbing organ. He then placed a hand on the back of her head and directed it towards the head of his snake. Her shrill cry of protest was muffled by his member. Terrified, Tomoko impulsively bit down on the object invading her mouth.

Orochimaru roared in a mixture of anger and pain, his foot connecting with her stomach. Breath leaving her in a hiss as she hit the wall, she felt Orochimaru's fingers close around her throat. She grasped weakly at his hands, looking into those malice-filled eyes, a smile on his lips as he watched her grow weaker and weaker every second she was deprived of oxygen. He placed his mouth on hers, stroking her lips with his tongue before releasing her. "Don't ever do that again," he growled as she fell into him weakly, gasping for air. He kissed her lips again violently. "You hear me? Now suck my dick."

Beaten to submission and lightheaded, Tomoko collapsed between his legs when he moved back to where he was before; propped up on his elbows and watching her intently. Pulling herself towards his crotch, she began to cry as she took him in her mouth.

Moaning lustfully, Orochimaru knotted his hand in her hair, forcing her to take more of him between her lips. He seemed to enjoy the vibrations caused by her coughs and gags as he grazed the back of her throat. "Tomoko-chan," he groaned her name, throwing his head back. He looked back at her, smiling wickedly and panting. "You…don't know…how…sexy…you are with your…lips…wrapped around…my cock like that." Orochimaru sighed in pleasure. "Look at me…perfect!" He groaned, forcefully pushing her mouth as far down his manhood as possible, causing her to cough and sputter as he came in her throat.

The liquid tasted salty, and she was overrun by the urge to spit it out. Just as she was about to, Orochimaru had pinned her to the mattress, covering her mouth with one of his hands, forcing her to swallow it.

"That's it…swallow my seed, you little whore," he purred in her ear. "Don't you just love it?" One of his hands loosened the tie on her yukata, parting the fabric and exposing her chest before pulling it away.

Orochimaru got to work on her sweet spot again, hands kneading her breasts roughly. His shaft, wet with her saliva and his last orgasm, rubbed over her thigh. He grazed a finger over her crotch, rubbing her wetness between his thumb and index before licking it off.

Orochimaru laughed, licking his lips as he positioned himself at her drenched entrance. Teasing the girl, he ground his meat on her, fitting just the tip inside of her. Her quiet gasps of pain filled the air, only to be turned to screams a second later. Orochimaru bore down mercilessly on her, undoubtedly rearranging the internal structure of her pelvis to fit around his member. Her cries matched the rhythm of his thrusts. Tomoko was so tight, only having recently become deflowered, and so young that he could hardly fit half of himself inside of her.

Orochimaru lowered himself towards her, lips ravishing the skin of her throat, as he himself grunted with each one of his hard, rapid plunges. "Scream my name," he told her. "Let everyone know you're mine."

Too overwhelmed with pain to resist, afraid of more punishment, Tomoko let his name out in a long shriek that carried through the halls of Lord Orochimaru's hideout. He smiled at the sound, sweeter than sugar on this girl's tongue. In a way, he felt envious of Kabuto, having had his time with her without her being high on opium. But the way she submitted to his domination, how much of a turn on it was when she feebly fought back against his advances was also extremely attractive.

Tomoko's body was racked with spasms as all of her muscles seemed to contract at once, clamping down hard around him. Growling as she came all over him, he bit the side of her neck, just hard enough to leave a crescent-shaped wound in the pale skin, leaving his dental impressions on her flesh.

Orochimaru came shortly after she did, fighting to ram a few more thrusts into the limp girl before rolling off of her, breathing hard. Tomoko looked at him, her unhealthily pale lips twitching as her chest rose and fell with her gasps. Orochimaru returned her gaze with a short glance, wondering how she was so beautiful, the signs of opiate addiction written all over her body. She moved slowly, unable to react effectively with her body. Her pupils were tiny pinheads in the dark gray-blue of her eyes, glassy from the drug, like she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. They were faintly ringed with dark bruises, black and blue blossoming over her left cheek and right temple. Blemishes from his and Kabuto's beatings marred her flesh, dark blue splotches caused by their lips decorating her throat. He kissed that dry, swollen mouth and smirked into it. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

So his.


	5. I Am Nothing

**Nothing extremely awesome happens in this chapter, but its still important because it shows how the characters are evolving. Orochimaru is nice, then very mean. Gotta love him though ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no. i do not own naruto.**

* * *

><p>I Am Nothing<p>

Tomoko awoke to find herself splayed out on a bed, a sheet draped around her nude body. She felt weak, her skin covered in a film of cold sweat, joints aching. Groaning softly, she raised a hand to her head. It felt like it was splitting open.

"Oh, you're awake," a silky voice murmured to her. Moaning again, Tomoko opened her eyes slightly to see Orochimaru leering at her from his desk. "You don't look so good." He smiled wickedly, standing up from his seat. "Is it that you…need something?" Chuckling, he rifled through a small box in front of him, extracting a small syringe and tourniquet.

He settled down on top of her, straddling her waist. He wrapped the strip of rubber around her arm, pressing a finger to the crook of her elbow gently. Tomoko sighed as the needle slid into her arm, an icy relief spreading through her body as the drug carried in her blood.

After injecting the contents of the syringe, Orochimaru discarded it in a bin and pulled the tourniquet away from her arm. The pounding in her head faded, relaxation gripping her body, she licked her chapped lips with a dry tongue. She felt his mouth pressed softly on hers, his tongue gaining entrance and, a moment later, domination. She sat still, feebly working her lips on his.

"You're so beautiful when you're high, my dear Tomoko-chan," he purred, licking and sucking behind her ear, laughing quietly when moans of pleasure slurred from her lips. "I know how much you like this. How much it turns you on…" Orochimaru pulled his head away from her neck, smirking evilly down at her, hands fondling her breasts. "I bet you're ready for me right now…you want me inside of you, I know it." He kissed up her jaw softly, almost lovingly. Then he dismounted her, taking a few steps towards the door. "I'm sorry to say I can't right now, though. I have to go take care of something, you see, but I'll be back in a moment."

Tomoko stared after him blankly as he left her, his chuckles fading as he advanced down the hallway. Squirming slightly, she tried to pull the blanket from her body, trying to get up. She felt intensely claustrophobic. She began to shift restlessly, panicking an unnecessary amount when it seemed to tighten further around her.

Suddenly, a pair of familiar hands held her gently by her clammy shoulders. She fought with all her meager strength, trying to get away. "Shh, shh. You're okay," Kabuto's voice called to her, echoing slightly in her ears slightly due to her intoxication. His hands tugged at the cloth, loosening from her body. He laughed softly as she reached out for him, grasping the sleeve of his shirt tightly. "Looks like Lord Orochimaru wasn't quite as gentle as I was," he said in that sarcastic tone of his. Reaching up, he intertwined his fingers with hers, stroking her hand with his thumb.

He looked at her, his gaze almost fond. Licking his lower lip slightly, he leaned down to place his lips on hers. His kiss was earnest, their mouths melting together. Kabuto broke the contact and whispered softly; "Tomoko-chan, I am so sorry." He stroked her face. "There hasn't been a second since I did that to you that I wasn't filled with regret. I feel so guilty…"

"Well, Kabuto, I never knew you were so sentimental," someone hissed from the doorway.

Kabuto was ripped away from Tomoko, forming a shallow depression in the stone wall as he was thrown into it. Orochimaru stood over her protectively, rage etched into his features as he glared at Kabuto.

A thin line of blood trickled from Kabuto's smirking mouth. He wiped it away absently. "Are you going to kill me, Orochimaru?" he asked.

Orochimaru smiled wickedly, reaching down to grab Tomoko. She felt his hand close around her bicep, pulling her up and cradling her body close against his chest. He tucked a piece of her long, dark hair behind her ear before stroking her face gently. "What would be the point?" he said, holding Tomoko tightly. "I'm just protecting what belongs to me. And my most prized possession is, in fact, this girl here. I gave you your run with her, and told you to make sure you enjoyed it thoroughly because it was the last time you'd ever be with her. I won't allow you to coerce her into bed."

For a moment, Tomoko expected Kabuto to deny it. She wanted him to. But instead, the silver-haired boy smiled, pushing his glasses back onto his face. He had tricked her yet again. "You always seem to catch on to my little plans so fast, Lord Orochimaru." He began to head towards the door, taking his sweet time. "Very well. I'll stay away from the girl, but if she comes to me, willing…"

Orochimaru scowled, turning to Tomoko once he left. "Don't you ever go to him for anything," he hissed, shaking her slightly. "You don't do anything without my permission, you understand?"

Tomoko nodded weakly. "I understand," she murmured. "Lord Orochimaru…"

Her master stroked her face with the back of his hand, looking almost fondly down at the unclothed girl clinging to him desperately, legs too weak to support her. She looked so vulnerable, submitting her body to his so willingly. "Come, I'll get you something to wear."

Settling her down on the bed, on which she collapsed, too limp to remain sitting up, Orochimaru found her one of his shirts –long-sleeved, and black, it slid off her shoulders when he pulled it over her head, covering her amply. Tomoko hung like a ragdoll in his arms as he gently eased her to her feet, gripping his wrist to stabilize herself. He smirked, adjusting their fingers so they were intertwined. This girl truly did belong to him now.

* * *

><p>Tomoko looked blankly at the cup of water that had just set on the floor in front of her. She lounged next to her master's desk, wringing her thin hands absentmindedly, just like her mother used to do. Tremors racked her body, causing her to shake like a leaf. She suddenly felt a hand gently grip her face, looking up to see Lord Orochimaru turned towards her in his chair.<p>

He leaned over, picking up the cup, tilting the girls head upwards. She complied with his movements vaguely, swallowing mechanically as he tipped the water down her throat. Sighing, Orochimaru left the chair to crouch beside her. Caressing her face and hair, he brought his lips to hers, tracing the swollen red mouth with the tip of his tongue. Tired of fighting, she slowly slipped her arms around him. He pulled away from her face, smiling victoriously. "Well, this is new," he said. "Finally realized just how much you need me, didn't you?" He snickered, pecking on the lips once more.

Orochimaru stroked her hair. "You want it bad don't you?" he purred. He pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her feeble attempts of resistance. He kissed her again. "As much as I'd love to give into your demands," he said, starting to push her away. "I have far more important things to do. Leave me to my work, girl."

Spontaneously, Orochimaru scowled and shoved her to the hard stone floor. He smirked as he looked down at the trembling girl, covered in cold sweat. "You're looking a bit pale," he mocked her. Orochimaru came up with a syringe filled with a cloudy, pale brown liquid. After quickly blocking off her blood stream with a rubber tourniquet, he pinned her arm to the ground and shot the needle's contents into her veins.

As he ripped away the band encircling her arm, Tomoko could feel the terrible numbness spreading through her body. She looked up at him through blank eyes, the drug wreaking its nasty havoc on her mind.

Orochimaru reached towards her and grabbed at a handful of her hair, twisting it as he pulled her off the ground. "Why are you smiling, you filthy whore?" he hissed, tightening his grip. Tomoko's quiet yelps and cries filled the room. He tossed her away like a piece of trash, smiling as she skidded across the ground. "Now, go find something to entertain yourself with, and don't you even think about bothering me again.

Tomoko pushed herself up off the ground, arms shaking slightly before she collapsed again. Hair that she once took pride in, keeping it healthy and looking neat, hung unkempt and tangled in her face, her lifeless, ashen skin discolored with bruises and damp with a layer of sweat. Everything she once was and stood for was gone. She could barely stand on her own, had to clutch onto someone like a child learning to walk, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. She hadn't even thought about her training, the idea of being able to be a real shinobi lost to her. And just to think; a couple of weeks ago, she had been calling her mother weak and useless. Now who was the weak one?

Smiling emptily at herself from the irony, she curled onto her side in the middle of the floor.

_I am nothing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: That last section was a very awkwardly executed time skip. It takes place two and a half weeks after Tomoko's kidnapping. Sorry bout that! <strong>


	6. Catching Sparks

**This one's a pretty quick chapter, but it was sort of difficult for me to write. I've always been awkward with transitions, so please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>Catching Sparks<p>

The ground was cold underneath Tomoko's feet, her body shaking and sluggish from her most recent drug indulgence. She felt nauseous, the rice she had eaten moments ago being rejected from her stomach. Tasting the bitterness of stomach acid in her mouth as she swallowed, she stumbled ungracefully to the nearest door –an unused closet- and painfully retched until there was nothing else.

Shuddering at the foul flavor in her mouth, Tomoko spat a few times before ducking out of the room. Continuing down the hall a few feet, she broke down into a coughing fit, sliding open the door to Orochimaru's study.

"Are you sick again?" he asked her as she entered slowly, not even looking up from the scroll he was examining.

Tomoko nodded, although he couldn't see her, settling into a spare chair in the corner. "A little," she said, her throat rubbing dryly, like sandpaper.

Orochimaru hummed briefly, sounding indifferent, and then proceeded to ignore her as she began to cough. Other than that, the room was unsettlingly quiet. Tomoko pulled her knees up to her chest, shaking slightly as she huddled on the chair, trying to conserve her meager body heat. Closing her eyes and feeling her head drooping, she dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto called, awakening Tomoko. He sounded pleased with something.<p>

Tomoko raised her head, looking sleepily towards the source of the voice. Kabuto leaned against the wall, just inside the door, crossing his arms and smirking as he nudged his glasses up the bride of his nose. Orochimaru still didn't look up from his work. "What is it, Kabuto," he asked a bit testily.

Kabuto snickered, his voice riddled with sarcasm. "Now, is that the way to treat someone who's done you such a favor…?"

Orochimaru sighed in exasperation, putting down his writing brush. "Hmm, oh really?" he sneered. "And what have you done for me?"

"I brought you-"

"Get out of my way."

The voice interrupting Kabuto had caught Tomoko's interest, fully awakening her. She watched as a boy shoved past Kabuto, carelessly pushing his way into the room. For a moment, those cold onyx eyes flickered over towards her, cowering slightly as she looked over her knees, before looking forward to glare at Orochimaru's turned back. His pale, faultless skin was contrasted greatly by his midnight-black hair, messily divided in the middle, chin-length bangs framing his face, spiking up in the back. Tomoko's first impression of him was that the boy absolutely terrified her. He looked unforgiving, uncaring, his eyes displaying resentment and a thirst for power -the eyes of a killer.

"Nobody brought me here," he said frigidly. "I came of my own accord."

Orochimaru's distinctive laugh met Tomoko's ears. When she turned to look at him, she saw his body shaking with amusement as he slowly turned to face the door, catching Kabuto just as he left, but ignoring his absence. "Kukukuku…I told you my power was just too great to resist…" His tongue lolled out, swiping over his lips –a motion that had always given Tomoko the creeps. "Uchiha, Sasuke..."

_Uchiha, Sasuke...? This is him then... _she thought as she subtly glanced from her master from the raven-haired man in the doorway. His very presence was sending chills up and down her spine, causing her weakened body to tense up slightly as her pupils dilated. Tomoko hid behind her knees further, trying to slide out of view. This motion only accomplished attracting his gaze, those black orbs staring at her intensely, a small, unreadable smirk seeming to tug at the corners of his full lips.

Startled, Tomoko averted her eyes. She studied the juncture point of the stone walls and floor, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. She glanced back over to her master, who laughing quietly to himself as he scrutinized the Uchiha's outward appearance. "Yes…yes, very promising indeed," he snickered. "You've taken good care of yourself, haven't you? No doubt you'll make a fine underling."

Sasuke's eyes returned to Orochimaru, seeming to harden with irritation. "I came here to get stronger," he said in that cool, controlled voice of his. "Not to become one of your puppets."

The snake Sannin smiled broadly, sitting back in his desk. "So I see," he replied, his tone still cheerful. "Welcome home…Sasuke-kun."

Taking that as a dismissal, Sasuke took another quick, unperceivable glance at Tomoko before disappearing back into the hall, not even bothering to shut the door as he left. Watching him leave and listening as his quiet footsteps faded away in the stone corridors, she felt a strange feeling –a strange feeling that called for action.

Lowering her legs back to the floor, Tomoko pulled herself to her feet. Taking slow, careful steps, she crossed the room and slid the door shut. Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at her, intrigued by her movements. "Now, what are you planning to do?" he asked, amber eyes smoldering slightly.

Tomoko moved in a strange, foreign haze as she treaded across the room, lowering herself onto the man's lap as he sat back in his chair. Ankles hooked behind her, she leaned forward and pressed her body to his.

Orochimaru held up a finger, blocking her mouth as it traveled slowly towards his. "I don't have time for this, Tomoko," he said, dropping his hand as she shifted over his crotch.

Recklessly ignoring him, she lowered her lips to his throat, moistening them slightly before she began to kiss him, trailing her eyelashes over his pale skin. He growled lustfully as her teeth grazed over his earlobe, wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her head back, those shameless eyes stared into hers for a moment before claiming her lips in a sweltering kiss.

A war of dominance ensued in their mouths, Orochimaru prevailing easily over the ruined girl. He pulled away slightly, leaving his tongue wrapped around hers, as if they were embracing. Closing her eyes, Tomoko moaned as the sensation added to the feeling building in her chest and tugged at his clothes. Orochimaru pulled back, leering furtively at her.

"Impatient, are we?" He snickered, freeing his body of the offending piece of clothing before raising the hem of the long shirt she wore, sliding it off over her head.

Orochimaru retraced his steps over the well-explored body before him, running his hands over skin nearly as pale as his. She shivered as they slid over the boney ridge of her spine, outlined all twenty-four of her highly visible ribs, feeling the contours of her hips. He smiled as he kissed her, knowing that she had finally been broken.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTER UCHIHA SASUKE <strong>

**...ok, I'm not his #1 fan or anything, but I find him physically attractive...sorry 'bout it ^-^**

**Next chapter may not be my best work.. *sigh* but I'll do my best!**


	7. The Raven

The Raven

He didn't really want to be here. Playing by someone else's rules wasn't really his style –their problems had little importance to him. He had come for a simple reason; the man had power, and it was the strength he possessed that was reason enough to leave his village and never go back. Because, after all, compared to the man he wanted to kill the most…Sasuke was weak.

Although he held his fair share of disgust and contempt towards Orochimaru, he couldn't help but respect the Sannin for his abilities. His strength and skill was undoubtedly what Sasuke needed, but he also had an impressive knack for manipulation, along with a sadistic, twisted outlook on life and other life forms. He was a demon, poured into a man's body.

But one thing Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about was that girl in Orochimaru's study, shrinking away into the corner when he barely had glanced over at her. She couldn't have been a day older than him, yet she had already been wasted away. She was so pale, so fragile looking that it seemed like if she had fallen off the chair she had been sitting on she'd have shattered.

There was something else, too; something within those eyes that showed that her mind wasn't yet completely gone. When she cringed away from Sasuke, he automatically knew that she wasn't a lost cause. That girl knew that he was special the second he had made his presence known, sensing the dark powers he already possessed, and, somewhere in her mind, calculated how terrifyingly strong he'd be after Orochimaru was through teaching him. She knew something he didn't, and he was certain of that.

Tomoko ambled aimlessly through the halls of her prison, as she had come to call it, taking small, slow steps and trailing a hand behind her, fingers skimming over the rough, cracked wall. She knew nothing of the boy stealthily creeping up behind her.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist. "So, he actually has enough faith to let you out now." Kabuto's voice purred in her ear. "How very fortunate for me…"

She tried to pry his arms from around her, amusing him to no end.

"Tomoko-chan, you honestly still try to resist me," Kabuto mocked, pushing her up against the wall. "Good, because that's what makes it interesting."

He crushed her lips beneath his, quickly drowning out her protests with his tongue. Tomoko put her hands on his chest, attempting to shove him away, but she was just too weak; he was so much stronger.

"I don't think she likes you."

Kabuto's grip loosened as he heard the voice, giving Tomoko the opportunity to slip away from him. As she saw who was behind him, a look of pure fear took over her face.

_Uchiha, Sasuke…_

Kabuto turned to glare manically at the youth, smirking as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Oh, hi, Sasuke," he said innocently. "I didn't see you there; I was too busy showing Tomoko-chan here her place." Kabuto laughed quietly and began making his way in the opposite direction. "Well, I guess I've been found out. I think I'll be going now…"

As Kabuto turned the corner, Sasuke looked down at Tomoko, who, during their conversation, had slid down the wall to the point where she was sitting on the ground, cowering. "Who are you?" he asked in his cold, hard voice.

She looked at him, trembling slightly. "Hatsumomo, Tomoko," she said in a shaky, drawling voice.

"What are you doing here?" He took a step towards her.

Tomoko tried to shuffle away from him, but the wall prevented her from doing so. "I-I'm just a servant of L-Lord Orochimaru," she whispered, voice hoarse-sounding.

Sasuke crouched, only inches away from her face, and glared at her. "Tell me what you know. Everything you know." He wrapped his fingers around her throat. "Or I'll squeeze…"

Tomoko's breath came in shaky pants, a hand weakly gripping his wrist. "H-he doesn't j-j-just want you here t-to be a h-henchman," she stammered, panic glazing over in her eyes. "Your h-here for a r-reason. L-Lord Orochimaru h-has plans for you."

"And you will tell me those plans now," he said coolly. His face moved closer to hers.

"I-I don't know!" Her voice cracked as her dread intensified. "H-He doesn't tell me these things, I-I swear. I-I'd tell you if I knew…I-I can find out for you."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, nodding at her offer. Slowly, his hand fell from her neck, sliding down her chest and hovering over her heart, feeling its erratic beating from her fear. He looked up at her face, noticing the terror on its beautiful features, noticing how close he was to her. Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

His hand, still over her heart, felt it race as he kissed her, her arms loosely wrapping around him. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he jerked away from her, panting slightly.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."


End file.
